Corran Horn, Jedi Knight
by Corran Horn
Summary: This is a tale about a Jedi Knight, told by a Jedi Knight. Corran Horn was a member of Rouge Squardren, and is now a member of the Jedi knights. Original character by George Lucas
1. Default Chapter

Notice: Corran horn is a character of Star Wars and owned by Star Wars...I have a few character in the story that I have added. I would like the audience to know that the characters I write about deal with real "Star Wars Problems"....I will not blow up Corellia or any other well know place in the Star wars universe. Thank you and happy reading....Oh, yeah. I take critisuim like you. So don't go off on me if you think I am doing a bad job. If you don't like the way I write Corran that is your option...and you can write about him. Thank you.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Training Day  
  
The jungle was quiet this night and all I could think about was how long it had been since I took my last run. It has been a while I know that. But with Max back and all, I find my time being taking up with my wife a lot more these days. Our choose to have children has keep us busy through most of our free time and my training here at the academy has been tough. But for some odd reason I miss this place. This jungle world where I learn who I am. Luke has been well, but I still worry if he will get the big picture.  
  
It was about midnight when I came out here to be by myself and think about what had been transpiring over the last year of my life. I was then when I realized that I had interrupted someone else.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all night?"  
  
As I let my eyes half shut I felt the flow of the Force running through me. I reached out with my sense reading every bug and feeling ever tree and planet. Scanning out into the jungle in the direction in which I had heard the voice. I knew the voice well before I had sense where he was. A new student from some planet I had never heard of came on planet about three days ago. I was given the job of showing him around and learned that my time as a pirate had made me very intolerable of people who had more to say than things to talk about.  
  
"I thought I would get away for a while"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that is something you do when you want to be alone."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you where in a bad mood."  
  
"I'm not...Look Alov right?"  
  
"Yeah." He moved around the tree he was standing near and sat on a trunk to a tree that was knocked down about I would say around a hundred years ago. Well before I ever came here. I was my marker for when I had reached the half way mark in my runs.  
  
"I have things to think about and I don't know what to do. I come out on these runs to clear my mind." I gave him a look I had learn from Luke. The one that said, "I know more that what you think you know about yourself." He just stared at me.  
  
"Okay. So you want to be alone then right?" He said stand up and moving towards the trail.  
  
"Yes, I do. I would like to finish me run in peace." I began to feel my muscle tense from stand so long and I knew I had to start to stretch or run before I would get stiff legs.  
  
"I us to run in the valleys, near my home. People of my village called me Running Wind, or Falp Targ a creature who was very fast and would hunt the Blue Grass Dear." He started to look down the path. Then looked back at me. "I would like to run this path."  
  
" I, to tell the truth don't know how you got out this far. I run fast and I know nobody was around when I left." I gave him a sideways glance.  
  
"I have what Master Skywalker calls a sense of being. I can tell where I am at to others. I see then in the force." He smiled as if that would explain how in the middle of the night he had cought up to me in the dark when he didn't even now the paths. And not only that but got all the way out here without running into any of the night wildlife.  
  
"But you not even winded. And there is no way you cought up with me. It took me about a good thirty minutes to get here. And I have seen you on the class runs. Your not the fastest, matter of fact I think I saw you come in last."  
  
"I was looking around. I was in no hurry. And Master Luke said that there was no time limit. Although I do have to admit I have never been in a place with so many trees. And like I said, my village called me Running Wind." At which point he looked at the trail again.  
  
I looked down the path myself this time. Nothing different. I reached out with my sense and felt nothing out of the ordinary. I looked back to Alov was gone reached out with my sense for him. I let the Force guild my eyes to where he was. When I realized that I was looking down the path. There standing next to a tree was Alov. Smiling, not the type that Kyp gave me, but one of understand. The kind of smile that sets your mind at ease. I understood. And this time I learn the lesson that Luke had been trying to get through to the students. This kid, who I thought was just in touch with the Force was more powerful than I had ever thought possible. I let myself think that just because I was a Jedi Knight and he was not, that I could make it out into the jungle with no problem. And at that point I started to like the kid. He made me understand that just because you have the ability doesn't mean you have to use it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well , I knew from the beginning that I wouldn't get away from Luke after Max had left. She had some cargo run she had to do and I was totally against it. But she insisted. I didn't like the fact that my wife was going back out on the spacelanes by herself. Luckily I had planed for it. One day me and Wedge had placed a tracking device on her she. It was right before he and Rouge Squadron had left. He warned me about her temper, but I told him I didn't want her out in space without one. I knew that if she had ever found it that I would need more than Jedi healing techniques and a personal tank of batca to keep me alive. But it was worth the risk. She was to valuable to me to go of and get kidnapped again. But with Booster on her side and the fact that I had to complete my training here, I had no other choice. And Max had said that it would give me plenty of time to rest up for when she gets back.  
  
That wasn't all. I found out in a interesting conversation with Luke that he was going to have me train a few students. I was kinda interested in the. I enjoyed watching the new students learn things about the Force they never thought possible. One student reminded me of myself when I first started my training. His name was Vesh Calpern. A native of another world I had never heard of. But it was said that his species was very in touch with the Force. I had learned through my conversation with Luke that he was one of the two students that I was suppose to train. The seconded was none other than that kid Alov. I was kind of suprised. I thought Alov would be far more advance in the Force to need me to train him. Most of the time Luke would take on these students himself. But then I found out the nature of the training I was suppose to teach these kids.  
  
"What do you mean you want me to train these kids how to use a Lightsaber?" I gave Luke a look of disbelief. I heard the words but I couldn't understand or begin to understand why he wanted me to train these kids.  
  
"The galaxy needs us more than ever now Corran. These students are of the strongest in their classes in the Force. I only think it wise to train a few more student how to use a Lightsaber." He was sitting on a cushioned bench. dressed in his Jedi robes and had a datapad in his hand. He was reading it when I came into his quarters.  
  
"I just don't think it is wise to have these kids train in a weapon at this stage." I had place my hand on my hips to show the true meaning of my words.  
  
"These are not children Corran, they are Jedi students and will have to be train in a lightsaber. I don't see-"  
  
"That's right you don't." Luke gave me a wary look. " I mean you cant see right now. These students need to learn more about what it is to be a Jedi. Its not saving the galaxy and swinging around a lightsaber. Its not lifting objects and reading minds." I stopped for a moment. Not know how Luke would react to me going off like I was.  
  
"Go on. Why do you think these students should wait?"  
  
"I have one name. Kyp."  
  
"Now that is not far Corran and you know it. He is ameanding for his wrongs."  
  
"Is he? He is still a Jedi and now he is teaching student how to use the Force. I don't like it and I will never like it. Its just wrong." I turn away from Luke, trying not to show my contempt for what the kid had done. Killing millions of people to get back at the Imps. And using the excuse that a long time Dark Lord was in control of him the whole time. I just couldn't swallow it. I could feel Luke trying to read my mind. I tried to block him out, but it was useless.  
  
"Why do you propose then?" Luke said with a sigh. "These student have shown get strength in the Force."  
  
"Strength? Speed? Is that what makes a Jedi now?" I turned around to face him again. "What about the Force? What about peace? You teach these student how to be faster, stronger, how to lift objects, and now you want to teach them how to fight with a weapon that can cut a man down with no effort?" I let my words hang in the air like a freshly cut wound. "Kpy learned how to be fast, stronger, hell her was the only student in the class to lift so many objects at one time I couldn't even count. Then he took that power and killed a million people. Slayed them in cold blood. Many people in the New Republic have forgiven him. Some I think were in awe of the kid, for being able to do what they couldn't. What's going to stop these kids from going out there and cutting down a pickpocket?"  
  
Luke sat there for a long before he spoke. "How do you suppose we fix that problem before it becomes one?"  
  
"Simple. Instead of training these kids to become faster, stronger Jedi. Lets train them to be compassionate and understanding Jedi, at peace with themselves, the galaxy and the Force. Only when they are calm will they make the right desition. Only when they are at peace." Luke and I talked about how we could approach that peace in all the students. He still wanted me to train the advance students in the lightsaber. But I only agreed if he would first make sure that these students understood what it meant to activate a lightsaber. Luke agreed much to quickly. And I found out why when I woke the next morning.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: First Class  
  
To my surprise I only had about three students in my first class. But it wasn't the amount as it was who they were. I had gotten up that morning as usual, and began my run as always. I was about finished with my run when I heard a destructive sound. Two Lightsabers striking at one another. I hurried down the path to the sounds. I couldn't believe my eyes. Their was two figure fighting. Both had long hair which was moving about in and around their faces. And both had been brandishing lightsabers in which I had never seen before.  
  
The red headed figure was brandishing a silver white lightsaber. I could tell that the figure was a woman at this distance. She was wearing a black flight suit with silver trim like her lightsaber. She was about 5' 5" with a graceful figure. Her body movements came and went like water as she parried and attacked. I at one point cought a glimpse at her face. She was no older than seventeen in human years. But I could tell by the way her ear arched at the tip that she was not human.  
  
The other figure had soft silver hair. So bright that it almost looked white. This figure was easy to tell was a man. Though his fighting style was more traditional to Jedi, he also shared a faint similarity to the red haired figure. I had seen the male before. The male was Vesh and was speaking in a language that I had some how recognized. He was about twenty years of age, by human standards, but shared the same physiology with the woman. And from his speech patterns I could tell he wasn't saying, "High, how are you this morning."  
  
The Vesh had brought his lightsaber up and over his right shoulder in a hack attack which the woman had easily parried down to his left. Using the momentum of his attack, he had spun around on his left foot and elbowed her clean in the throat. She was cought off guard and slowly moved back a few steps. Holding her throat with her left hand and parring his attacks with her lightsaber in her right hand she was backing up. I could see she was trying to regain her footing and bring her mind back from the pain. But the Vesh continued his attacks. He came from the right with a wide attack. She had placed her blade pointing down and parried his attack up and over her head. Then she quickly brought up her left leg and jab it into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. She flipped her wrist and knock his blade out from his hand. She then dropped down onto the ground and kicked his legs out from under him.  
  
He was now kneeling down on one knee and sucking air in as fast as he could. She was standing over him with her blade pointed at his head. She called out something to him. He responded in a whispering voice, trying to use as little air as he could. She smiled and pulled the handle to her blade up to her face. Still looking down at him, she reached out with her right hand and grabbed at a handful of hair forcing him to look up at her. She then raised the blade high above her head and brought it down in a wide arch.  
  
I heard a savage scream as the blade cut down. I shut my eyes I couldn't watch. When I had opened them again I saw this woman starting to walk away. But the body of the Vesh was gone. Without thinking I came out from behind the tree I was standing next to, and walked right up to her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I had both of my hands, clenched in fists. I was a good 4 to 5 inches taller than her. She spun around and stared at me right into my eyes. They were the darkest of all greens I had ever seen.  
  
"Who am I?" Scanning me. Sizing me up.  
  
"Yes, who are you and what did you do back there?" I started to look around. I saw no drag marks nothing to indicate that she had moved the body. Nothing not even blood. I didn't understand.  
  
"Gray, and you?"  
  
"Gray, huh?" I stared her down. "I am Corran Horn, Jedi Knight." At the sound of my name she hit the ground. She was bowing now in front of me. Her hands spread out to either side of her.  
  
"I am sorry Lord. I did not know it was you. Please forgive me." I didn't know what to do. I felt like my world was being turned upside down. Then I had seen it. In her hand was silver hair. And as I looked around I saw Vesh walking away, about five minutes down the trail. She didn't behead him. She had taken something much more important. His pride.  
  
"Why are you on the ground like that and what is this all about?" She didn't move. "Speak already!"  
  
"I was fighting a duel of honor. I am sorry for disturbing you, Lord. We did not plan to make trouble for the others here. Outsiders do not understand our ways."  
  
"Stand up already. I like to look at the person I am talking to, not down at." With my words she stood. but her head and face still looked downward. "Now would you like to explain yourself and what was going on here?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Enough with the Lord bit. I'm not royalty." She glanced up at me, then looked down again.  
  
"Yes, my L....yes."  
  
"Good, now what is this about?"  
  
Well from what she had told me and from what I understood of it. Gray is a warrior of her clan. They have had a rivalry with the other clan called the Lathathrial. This rivalry has been going on for centuries. Well, Gray had been training with some of the new students and came across Vesh and was infuriated when she had seen that he was wearing his hair in the style of her clan. Vesh was apart of the Lathathrial clan. Since she did not agree with it, she challenge him to a duel. The losing warrior would have to cut all of their hair off.  
  
When I had asked her how she got her hands on a lightsaber, she said she had built it. She had said that her people had been using such weapons since the stories of her people were first told. I took her lightsaber and head for the academy. I had to talk to Luke about this. I had to find out what he was thinking. Letting students carry such weapons. And the fact that they were dueling. How long would it take for the Jedi to rebuild, if they were killing each other over honor?...And a childs honor at that. 


	2. 

Chapter Three: Blades of Light  
  
When I got to Luke quarters I found it empty. After talking to a few students who didn't know where he was I made my way to Tionne. She was in the main audience chamber with a class of students. She was teaching them how to sense their surroundings. They were all blind folded. Most of the students were walking around bumping into one another. The one student though that cought my eye was Vesh. He was just sitting in the middle of the room, cross legged. Bald as a babies butt. I let a smile come to my face.  
  
Tionne saw me from across the room and approached. She had a smile on her face that I had seen many times before. She loved to see the other students advance in their training. Growing, nurturing the feeling of being one with the Force. She was a perfect example of a teacher. I could understand Luke asking her to train students, but me. Luke and I always butted heads when it came down to how the school should be ran. The students need structure. They need dicipline. But Luke thought to restrict a student would not allow them to fully open to the Force. I could understand his point, but I didn't like his method.  
  
"Hi, what can I do for you today Corran? I think this class would be a little to easy for you, but I could use another hand in teaching." She gave me a smile that would melt even the coldest of hearts.  
  
"No, not today. I was looking for Luke." At the sound of his name she let her smile fade.  
  
"Oh, he left in his X-Wing early this morning. He left all us older students a letter and instuctions as to what to do in his absance. Didn't you get one?"  
  
"No, did he tell you were he was going?"  
  
"All that I know is what I learned in the letter. I didn't get a chance to ask any questions."  
  
"I see, well do you think Kam would know?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Where is Kam by the way?"  
  
"He is out on a hike with his class. He is headed for the waterfalls north of the great temple. I think he is going to teach the students the flow of the Force." She gave me a wink. I smiled. Looking back at the students in the class. Vesh was still sitting in the middle of the whole class. The funny thing is that nobady came even close to him. And when they did get close they moved away quickly. That got me thinking.  
  
"Hey, what is up with Vesh? He doesn't seem to be doing the exercise."  
  
"Yeah, well he has his own ideas as to what should be done in this exercise. The point of this one is to have the students use the Force to help them navigate through the room and not allow the other students to touch them."  
  
"Well, what is Vesh doing?"  
  
"I don't know, but what ever he is doing he is making sure none of the students touch him." she smiled to me and walked back over to the class. "Alright students, you can stop now. What did you learn? What did you feel?"  
  
I walked over to Vesh. He was still sitting in the iddle of the room. His eyes were closed. I could feel him searching the room thourgh the Force. When he had gotten to me, I could feel him trying to scan me, read my thoughts. I put an image of him fighting with Gray in my mind and put that into his search patterns. With a jolt, his eyes opened and he looked up at me.  
  
"Who are you and how dare you be apart of a sacred duel?"  
  
"Look, give me your lightsaber now."  
  
"No, why should I give it to you? It is not yours to have."  
  
"Look, Master Skywalker might have let you keep it, but I wont let you."  
  
"Who are you to have my weapon?"  
  
"Corran Horn." I gave him the look I gave to most techs that worked on my X-wing back in Rouge squadren. The look of, "you better not mess with my baby," look.  
  
His eyes widened for only a moment. "Very well, Lord Horn."  
  
Now this was starting to get on my nerves. Why is it that I am now a Lord? Did I inherit a load of land somewhere? I took his lightsaber and clipped it to my belt. "I have a question for you. Why are you not participating with the rest of the class?"  
  
"I am going what was asked of me. I am not allowing the other students to touch me."  
  
"And how are you doing that?"  
  
"Well, most of the students don't know this place every well. I projected an image of a pillar where I was sitting. Nobody wanted to run into a pillar, so everbody moved around me."  
  
"Smart thinking. But you forgot one thing."  
  
"What is that Lord Horn?"  
  
"You were suppose to move around and navigate through the room."  
  
"I know what the room looks like."  
  
"But that has no place in the exercise. You need to understand we do things here for a reason and the methods we use are sound."  
  
"I find your methods pointless. When will I need to navagate through a room I know?"  
  
"Thats the point. If you were blind, and in a strange place, you would be dead in the water." I gave him a look I learned from Booster. Do as I say, not as I do.  
  
"Yes, Lord Horn."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me Lord?"  
  
"You are a Knight are you not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you are a Lord. For a Knight would be that of a Lord in my culture. It is a title to you show respect. As is a lightsaber at your side is a mark that shows you are a warrior, not just a farmer." He look down at his lightsaber. A saddness fell across his face. I felt kinda bad and I almost wanted to give it back. I understood now why he and Gray were fighting. Warriors Honor. Tradition holds strong with his people. My father being apart of CorSec and my grandfather being a Jedi were family traits. I wanted to honor their memorys and honor my family name. I took Vesh's honor away from him and Gray took his pride. I underestimated this kid. He was stronger than I thought.  
  
"Look, I will give you back your lightsaber. But only under two conditions."  
  
He looked up to me and I could see a glint of happiness emerge from behind his eyes. "What my Lord, name it and it will be done."  
  
"One, no more duels. and two you have to join my class. I am teaching students how to use this weapon correctly. And when to use it. I will require you to join if you are to keep this weapon. I will not have students walking around the school carrying something they dont know how to use. I saw you fight. your good, but you don't know when to use the weapon. That I will teach you. A true warrior knows that the battle is not won on the battle field, but is won before the battle has begun. I will teach you this and a lot more." I gave him is weapon back and he smiled. Then his face went back to stone as he looked past where I was standing. I turned and saw that Gray had walked into the room.  
  
"That witch. I will return my honor and take hers." he said it with a hiss that the Emperor would have shuddered at. I looked back at him.  
  
"No you wont. What you will do is go over to her and ask her to come and speak to me." He looked up at me and had a look of horror on his face. But he did as I said and walked over to her. She folded her arms and leaded heavly on one leg. Giving Vesh a hard time. But her stature changed when she had found out that it was I who was summoning her. She made her way quickly and promtly across the room and gave me a long bow before she looked me in the eyes. Even then she was hesitant to do so.  
  
"Gray, I would like to give you something."  
  
"Yes Lord."  
  
"Your lightsaber." I pulled it out from my running suit. "But I will only give it back under two conditions."  
  
"Yes my Lord." She looked up for a moment then back down at her feet.  
  
"No duels and you have to join my class."  
  
"Yes, my Lord. it is a great honor to be invited to join you. I will not fail you my Lord." I gave her the lightsaber back and told her that the first class will start in the morning. I gave her directions and the names of the other students who will be joining. I gave her the mission of making sure that all the students knew where to show up. She took the mission with a smile. I was smart not to tell her to inform Vesh. I just gave them both back their lightsabers, all I would need now is for the two of them to kill each other.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well when I got up the next morning I found someone already in my room. I was startled at first until I realized who it was. Vesh was setting out my jogging uniform and my boots. He had a cup of hot Jagga Milk ready for me with a touch of Dimra cinnamon in it. I liked the way this kid thought. But I could have a servent anymore that I needed a slave.  
  
"Vesh?" He turned and looked at me. He had a smile on his face. Which was wierd for me to see. And even more surprising was the fact that it looked good on the boy.  
  
"Yes Lord."  
  
"Stop that. I dont need a servant and I think I am more than qualified to dress myself. I dont even let my wife pick out my clothes okay?" I lied at that last part. But you try and agrue with a woman who gets the lower prices and can sale a heater on Tatooine.  
  
"Yes my Lord, I am sorry. Please forgive me." He bowed.  
  
"I can forgive good thoughts and selflessness. Now can I?" He looked at me as if he didn't know whether to answer or not. "Forget it. Are you ready to begin your training?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Good. Then lets not keep the others waiting then." I held my hand out waving him towards the door. "After you."  
  
The first thing I know about fighting is that its best if your ready for it. And looking at my class I knew that I would have to get them in shape before I could get them to start learning how to fight. Looking over my first class, six in all, was something that made me proud of what I was about to do. Train the future in the ways of enlightenment. I had a few ideas as to how to teach the students, but I knew that each would need my special attention. I had Gray and Vesh, and a Wolfman by the name of Racach. He was tall for a Wolfman, but he had a gentleness that betrayed his appearence. I also had a Mon Calimari, who was some son of a captian in the New Republic Navy. I could tell that he was a Navy brat, by the way he held himself. But I do have to admit for a Mon Calimari he was very physically fit. The fifth member of my class was a Rodian with a sense in mechanics. He came to class with his version of a lightsaber. Now I know the mechanical ablities of many Rodians, and  
to tell the truth I got worried. My last student and truly the latest student was one I had requested join the class last night before I went to bed. Alov was pulling on the shirt to his running suit yelling for me not to start without him. It was a funny sight.  
  
"Alright class, first we will get to the physical part of lightsaber combat." I could almost see Glarra smile, if his Rodian mouth had lips. "We will start with a ten kilometer run and meet back here for the real exercise. Everybody follow me and pace yourselves. I would hate to have to carry you back to the Temple."  
  
I took them down a trail I had gone down many times before. Most of the class made it through the first part of the run. But I could tell half way through the second part that Glarra was having some trouble. But the rest of the class was doing fine. While most of the class, I could see both Gray and Vesh running next to each other. If I wasn't keeping the pace for the class they would have already made it back to the Temple racing. I knew that I would have to do something about those two. But I just didn't know what at this point. Talyar was giving plenty of room between him and the rest of the class. I could see his fish eyes scanning the class and sizing them up to see who was the weakest. I knew he was planning on embarassing someone to make himself feel better. But that was the way of most bullys, living in the shadow of their fathers.  
  
By the last third of the course I had most of them breathing heavily. Even Taylar was showing signs of fatigue. I slowly started to increase the speed in which I was leading the group and by the time we reached the Great Temple, everybody was breathing like they had been stuck in a vaccum for the past ten days. Racach was carrying in Glarra due to the fact that he had passed out on the run.  
  
"Alright now I would like all of you to get in a circle." Everybody complied. "The next exercise we will be doing today is meditating. I would like all of you to begin with a simple meditation. I will let you know when to stop. Everybody got settled and each slipped into a meditative stance. I could see all of them drawing in the Force to help with their breathing and I could even see Alov starting to slowly raise above the ground. After about a hour of meditation I brought the class out of their states. Standing in the middle of the circle I ignited my lightsaber.  
  
"Alright I would like everybody to stand and ignite your lightsabers." The class did as I said. Glarra was having some problems with his lightsaber, but after a few tries he got it to stay on. "Alright class, I would like you all to look at your blade and see how it shines. This will be the last time you see it for a while. Shut off your lightsabers." Everybody was giving each other a wondering look as each slowly shut off their lightsabers. I walked around the circle, collecting each and every lightsaber. "Class is over you may take the rest of the day and do with it as you please. "  
  
Everybody slowly moved away. Each going their own ways back to their bunks or to the mess hall. All but the two I figured would stay behind. Vesh and Gray were both waiting patiantly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was wondering why you took our lightsabers?" Gray spoke up. She had an assertiveness in her voice, but it was still soft. I could tell she was trying to put up a show for Vesh.  
  
"Because you don't need them." I replied. Giving them a smile.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to learn how to fight?" Vesh put in. Crossing his arms infront of himself.  
  
"You are learning."  
  
"All I have seen is us run around in the jungle and meditate for a time. I see no combat skills in that." He spit out almost giving an edge to his tongue as if it was a lightsaber itself.  
  
"Let me ask you a question. Right now, who would be the easiest person in the class to out run?"  
  
"Glarra."  
  
"So if you were to fight Glarra, you would know that you were faster than him right?"  
  
"Yes." Gray replied. "I see what you mean my Lord."  
  
"Well, I don't." Vesh growled at her.  
  
"Your fighting skills will be worth nothing if you are not fit to fight. How long would you last? Would your opponant win due to skill or endurance?" I said quitely. At which I turned and walked back to my room.  
  
That night I only saw one of the students from my class. Alov was interested in what made a lightsaber work. It came in handy that he came by at that time. I was taking each of the lightsabers I had gathered from the class apart. I thought It would be a good test for the student in the future. Alov helped me take apart most of the lightsabers. I showed him how each part worked. He was very fascinated. He told me alot about the stories of his people and what he had done in his life. It's kinda funny, I didn't like this kid at all. But now he kinda grew on me, plus he helped pass the time. I think i might have to talk more with luke about these students. 


End file.
